


Two Kisses

by The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 20 - Missing/Deleted Scene, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, smoochin in the gothic (it's victorian) mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff
Summary: Baz is still trying to process the fact that Simon Snow'skissedhim, when Simon goes & kisses him again...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557748
Comments: 24
Kudos: 470
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Two Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mudblood428 (VKelleyArt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKelleyArt/gifts).



> I promised this fic to my dear friend Venessa MONTHS ago, & now it's finally written thanks to the COC (sometimes deadlines are a plus 😆) (a very stressful plus)
> 
> I'm just as obsessed with V's art as the next person, & I wanted to gift her something based on one of her works. V, I hope you like this one. (Fic based on [V's piece, Two Kisses](https://vkelleyart.tumblr.com/post/179208224312/sorry-this-is-so-enormous-and-likely-clogging-up)) 💜💜💜

**BAZ**

Simon _bloody_ Snow.

I’m staring into the fire, not looking at him. 

I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to look at him again, after tonight. 

To make things worse, the moron just keeps prattling on about one thing and another. About how _amazing_ I was. As if I didn’t just throw a tantrum and try to set myself ablaze. 

I’m glad I didn’t. I didn’t _want_ to die, not truly. I’m glad he stopped me, kisses notwithstanding. 

_Especially_ with the kissing.

He said he _wanted_ to. To kiss me. 

I’m not sure what to make of all this. Perhaps it’s only the universe playing a cruel joke on me. (It’s not like it’d be the first time.) Or maybe…

Maybe I’ve died. 

Maybe that fire did what it was supposed to do, and either I’ve dragged Simon to hell with me or I’ve conjured up a shade of him. A shade of Simon Snow that wants to give me everything I’ve ever wanted. 

If this is a shade, it’s rather realistic. It’s got his curls and his freckles and his moles. His boring blue eyes. And it won’t bloody _shut up._

I sigh, sharply. “You’re not listening to me at all, are you?”

“ _I am._ ” He’s practically growling at me. Realistic, indeed. “But you’re wrong. Nothing’s going back to normal after this. How could it?”

“Because we’re friends now?” I deadpan.

“Because we’re more than that.”

_More than that._ Aleister fucking _Crowley._

I don’t know what I’m thinking. I don’t know what to _make_ of this. It’s too early for me to let myself _believe_ this, that seven years of antagonism and one-sided sexual tension...possibly weren’t so one-sided after all. 

If Snow were me, I’d say this was some sort of plot. But Snow doesn’t think that way. It wouldn’t be honourable, even if it meant I’d equip him with new information to feed to his precious Mage…

I don’t know. I don’t _know._

I pick up the poker and harass the flames. Sparks are flying, almost too close to me. One touch, and I’d be set alight. 

“One kiss, and you think the world is upside down,” I say. I’m still not looking at him. 

“Two kisses,” he says, and then I feel his palm, the length of his fingers, pressing, _scorching_ the skin at the back of my neck as he pulls me to him. _Kisses_ me. _Again._

I drop my poker. 

Simon’s fingers wind themselves through my hair, and his other hand comes up to rest on my face. _Simon Snow is touching me, kissing me, lighting me up from the inside..._

I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with my hands.

That’s not true. I’ve kissed _Simon Snow_ before. 

I’ve _kissed_ Simon Snow. I _am_ kissing Simon Snow, right now. And I want to touch him…

So I do. 

His chin is moving in that lovely way against mine, and I bring one hand up to brush his face. Gently. _Tentatively._ (I’m not sure how much I’m allowed to touch him…) (I’m astounded that I’m allowed _this_ at all.) I rest my other hand against his forearm, the familiar feel of my jumper beneath my palm. _Simon Snow is wearing my clothes…_

He’s already breathing heavily against my cheek, his breath coming in warm, soft rushes against my skin.

Maybe this _is_ some sort of plot. But I don’t care. I’ll take anything he gives me. _Everything_ he gives me.

I want to melt against him, _into_ him, but…

He opens my mouth with his tongue, and when it slides against mine I start to feel that jarring again. The rattling in my bones.

I gasp, and pull away, and stare at his cross. 

I mended it for him, after the deer. I tore it off him, and then I magicked it whole again.

He’s watching my face, I think. I swallow, because I don’t know what to say. 

Because I’ve never _done_ this before. 

And because that bloody cross is a reminder of what I am. What _Snow_ is. _Who_ he is…

I should’ve known this was too good to be true—

No. No, he’s…

Simon covers the cross with his hand, like a shield. And then he’s reaching back, undoing the clasp…

_Oh._

Snow— _Simon_ —takes my hand in his, and I watch as he squeezes it between us. Watch as he gets to his feet, as his cross dangles from his other hand, shining golden in the firelight. It doesn’t look like something that should _hurt._

His lips quirk up at the corners, and I can hardly believe it. _Simon Snow is smiling for_ me. _Or he’s having a laugh,_ I think. _Because he knows, now..._

But the _way_ he’s looking at me…

He doesn’t _look_ like he’s having a laugh. His blue eyes are shining and dancing with fire, his face flushed with shadowed flame playing over his skin.

He’s lovely. _So_ lovely...

I think I’m blushing, too. I certainly have enough blood in me for it.

I let my hand slip from Simon’s as he walks away from me. I let him go, and for a moment I don’t expect him to come back. 

I can still feel the warmth of his lips on mine, still taste him on my tongue…

When he comes back to me, his cross has gone. I’m not sure what he’s done with it, but it’s far across the room, now, and I can’t feel it. All I can feel is the air shifting next to me as he kneels, the warmth of his palm as he takes my hand in his again. The press of soft lips against mine. My fingers wound in his curls. _I’ve wanted to touch his hair since I was twelve..._

The gentle press of his body as he coaxes me to lie back. The weight of him on top of me. His mouth on mine. 

_His mouth on mine._

Simon Snow is an open flame, and he’s burning through me. 

His mouth is killing everything I’m trying to think…

It’s warm by the fire. But Simon Snow is warmer. 

He kisses me until the sun comes up, and I kiss him back. He kisses me until my mouth is sore, and then kisses me some more. 

Simon Snow holds himself on all fours above me and grins down at me with kiss-swollen lips, looking for all the world like he _wants_ me. Wants _this._

I surge up to meet him. 

I think I’m starting to believe the world is upside-down, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this one! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thehoneyedhufflepuff) I'm a disaster over there.


End file.
